1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to footrest devices and more specifically it relates to an easy shave foot support. The easy shave foot support will elevate a human foot, so that a person can shave their legs in safety within a bathtub or shower stall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous footrest devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,265,609 to Carry; 3,275,283 to Rauch; 4,489,448 to Cairo; 5,341,528 to Sultzbaugh; 5,579,545 to Beard and Des. 170,853 to Dunham all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.